Twister part 2: the thrilling conclusion
by irlct
Summary: After the relationship with Harry and HErmione has come to a good point, there are unlikely people ready to break it up by any means necessary... even if it means death


"WE?" Harry asked in disbelief "your henchman is dead and you were the only one left, what do you mean we?" asked Harry this time his voice getting more and more panicked. "Its quite simple, aside from this bimbo here look at who else was really at your side, me and Draco!" "Draco!" exclaimed Harry, "I swore that if I ever saw him again I would" and suddenly "you would what!?"  
Draco came from an abandoned building witnessing what had just happened and told Ron to step down. Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief; it was as if Ron was being controlled. Draco walked right up to the bruised and bloody Harry and said "this has to be the moment I've been waiting for my whole life." Draco picked up Harry by the throat and Hermione yelled "Please, let him go, I'll do anything."  
After hearing her offer Draco walked up to her and kissed her, feeling his lips he said "not bad for a mud-blood" and then proceeded to fiercely slap her across her face. Harry could only watch in agony as Draco after stealing his first love, was now harming his second. Harry couldn't take it much longer and grabbed his wand ready to put a spell on Draco, Draco saw what was happening and kicked the wand out of Harry's hand. "Tsk tsk tsk, Oh Harold what's the use, you can't beat me" Draco then grabbed Harry by the throat and squeezed it hard enough to break his voice box; thus incapacitating Harry's ability to speak.  
Then Draco went back to Hermione and was still abusing her, he was about to rape her and while trying to calm her down he said "This is going to be better than my experience with Cho." He then proceeded to kiss her again and while he was kissing her his cheeks suddenly puffed out, and blood was running down his mouth into Hermione's. "This time you won't live to see another day Draco, and I'll make sure of it," said Harry. Harry pulled Draco to the ground and pulled his wand out of his throat, where he had stabbed Draco. Draco was begging for his life, "Wow" said Harry, "this has to be the most pathetic begging I've ever seen." and after saying this Harry thrusted his wand into Draco's heart.  
After Draco was officially deceased Ron woke up and fell out of his spell. "What did you mean when you said you loved me?" asked Harry. "It wasn't always Hermione at your side, I was there the most, when that bitch was hospitalized who helped you with all your work, was it her?" asked Ron. "I suppose it was you" said Harry realizing that he had a choice to make at this point in time. "well, me or that slut right there?" asked Ron. "You know she isn't a slut Ron, she only had one prior boyfriend and they both stayed virgins." After saying this Ron instantly fell to the ground laughing "do you really want to know who her ex was, IT WAS ME!, and are you honestly going to believe that with you out of the picture that she wouldn't go around hooking up and screwing like every guy in Hogwarts?" "You're a lot dumber than I thought you were!" said Ron. "You bitch!" yelled Harry and proceeded to charge after Hermione wand out first. Thinking fast Hermione swiftly stuck her foot out kicking him in his genitalia region, Harry fell to the ground wincing in pain. "Come on Ron" said Hermione as Ron proceeded to untie her, "I missed you baby" said Ron "I missed you to" exclaimed Hermione.  
Hermione then walked up to Harry, "I really do love you Harry but do you honestly think I could live with myself having relationships with you and Ron?, I don't think I would have been able to handle that." Hermione then picked up Harry's wand and joined it with hers , "Goodnight Harry" said Hermione as she took the double wand and stabbed stuck it into Harry's lightning bolt scar. "AAARGHHH" proclaimed Harry amidst yells and yells of horrific pain, This was worse than Voltimore, thought Harry to himself. " Quick Ron, don't just stand there, get me some Goody's headache powder." Said Harry, "Hey Harry," said Ron, "Fuck Off."  
Hermione and Ron continues to make out for a couple more minutes and just watched as Harry squirmed in pain and eventually died. "Wow, Ron" said Hermione, "That was fun."  
  
THE END 


End file.
